mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rokit
|In-Booklet Code=(none)}} Rokit is an Orbiton Mixel. Description Personality Rokit always treats every task that he does as important, regardless of its actual importantness. He is easily annoyed by his tribemates for not sharing this attitude. Physical Appearance Rokit has a yellow-green body and a large underbite with three teeth pointing up over the body. The top of the jaw has two teeth underneath, and a head with two eyes sloping up to a glass dome with a golden slab beneath a grey T-shape tilted 90 degrees to the left, with a white highlight at the bottom. At the back of the body is a grey jet-pack with a red tip at the top. He has arms with a grey back, and then a yellow-green front with red sticks pointing out, and black hands. He has white feet with golden circular toenails on each. Ability Rokit has two arms that can blast streams of lasers from them. Biography Early life Not much is known about Rokit's early life. Adventures None so far Memorable Quotes None so far. Set Information Rokit was released as one of the series 4 Mixels sets in the February 2015 product wave. His product number is 41527 and it contains 66 pieces. Trivia *He is the Orbiton Mixel to come with a Nixel in his set. * His name is an intentional misspelling of "rocket". * He is the fifth Mixel to use minifigure heads as eyeballs; the first being Slumbo, Balk the second, Mesmo the third, and Boogly the fourth. Alternatively, the piece used on top of the studs on the minifigure heads are normal LEGO bricks, instead of minifigure headwear. * He is the second Mixel to have hand-held items, the first being Magnifo. In this case, he has two futuristic laser guns. * He is the only Orbitons member whose name does not start with "N". He is also the only Mixel, as of yet, whose name starts with "R". * He seems to have some sort of mechanical brain inside his dome. This also proves that Mixels do indeed have brains, and possibly other vital organs. * His toenails are the most unique compared to others. *He has the most amount of the pieces of the Orbitons. He also ties with Meltus for having the most amount of pieces of Series 4. * He is the first Mixel to have fully black pupils. Meltus has this feature as well. However, both of their LEGO sets still have pupils in their eyes. * Rokit was originally going to look angrier and more serious, and his blasters were longer. *He replaced Flain, Slumbo, and Torts for Series 4 on the icon for Mixels on the LEGO.com products page. *Rokit appears to be based off of an alien, as he is mostly green, has two laser blasters that are occasionally used by stereotypical aliens in science fiction stories, he has an odd brain, and his element is based on space. * He is the only Series 4 Mixel with unique hands. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 Merchandise Games *Who's In The Mix Other *LEGO Club Magazines **Niksput: Mixels in SPAAAAACE!! Puzzle Category:2015 Category:Series 4 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Nixel Included Category:Flying Category:Mixels with Headgears Category:Five Teeth Category:Underbite Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Jointed Feet Category:Mixels with handheld weapons Category:Mixels with jetpacks Category:Mixels with Lights Category:One toe Category:Alternative Designs Category:Alien Mixels Category:Asymmetrical Mixels